Broken Wings
by iDesu
Summary: The Cold War took a turn it never should have. A soul that should have stayed strong broken. How could his simple betrayal ruin the world? It ruined him. Russia had ruined him. The Cold War was over, but  the world was still as cold as ever.AU PolRusLiet


Pandas: So I have a bit of writer's block for 'A Risk Worth Taking' and decided to write this. And this is dedicated to my inspiration Mikan~ I love you girl!

PRUSSIAISAWESOME PRUSSIAISAWESOME

Prologue:

The Cold War should have never ended this way. I doubt it should have gotten this bad to even begin with. Russia must have found a way to defy the gods or God, or whoever was up there. Though lately I doubt there is anyone up there. They would have never wanted this. Earth is no longer Earth. It is merely a giant rock that I personally think we should dub 'Hell.' That's what Russia turned the world into after all. It was a giant playground known as Russia's Hell. And of course Russia was seated at the top of the jungle gym where he ruled with an iron fist. He was the white devil that controlled every move of every other person. Nothing happened if Russia didn't want it to happen. He was the world's dictator. Russia had literally had became the devil himself, not even metaphorically. There was no other way to describe him other than a devil.

And where was I in this new world order? What role could a nation like me who had such little importance to other countries at the time ever hold? What had Russia's warped world done to my soul? When I look in the mirror I can barely recognize myself anymore. I look tired and defeated. I don't ever remember feeling this way before, so why now? I had never let Russia completely destroy me like this before. I always, even when I had been bleeding at his feet, did not loose hope that some good had come out of my spilt blood, that maybe I was protecting another like cute little Latvia from the rusted terror of Russia's damned spigot.

But now as I look in the mirror that person is gone. My blood has run cold, touched by General Winter so it can no longer be spilt by Russia. My once innocent eyes now hardened by the world around me. What a terrible place it has become. So filled with war and hatred. Not the loud hatred that we nations use to laugh about after. But rather a cold silent one that Russia had grown up with. Russia made the world his and soon everyone suffered the way Russia had. No one was safe from his wrath, not even the strong Americas who had once so ruefully stood up against Russia's might, or Clever England whose magic had no affect.

We all had fallen to our knees, bowing to Russia. And only a few had gotten back up. So here I was standing, one of the few who dared to put the weight of Russia's new world on their legs. Here I was standing on Russia's right side. No longer was I sweet innocent nation; no longer was I a smiling one. I was Russia's little Angel of Darkness. Countries who once laughed at me, called me names, doubted my strength, picked on me… all of them now fell before me. My blood was no longer being spilled; instead I was taking away the precious lifeblood of those who I had once called my friends.

I even laughed now. I laughed hard as blood sprayed against my face, not just the blood of anyone though. The blood of my old ally, the blood of the man whom I had once shared a commonwealth with, the same one I shared a house with! And here I laughed at his pain, his pathetic eyes staring up at him. The betrayal they held in them drove me insane. A furious anger rose in my chest just thinking of those eyes. _'Go and die you little warm. You abandoned me when I needed you most. You let him take me away and did nothing while I suffered for you, I suffered in your place. I refuse to suffer anymore. Now it will be you who suffers dearly for the sins you have committed._

I just want him to die. I want all that damn light out of his eyes. If I hit him harder maybe he'll stop looking so betrayed, or maybe he'll loose all the hope that this is just some act for Russia. I'll come back and we'll team up once again just like in the past. We beat Russia together once before, we could it, just one more time. Maybe I'm not the monster I'm playing out to be right now and it is all for Russia's sick little entertainment and that as soon as the Russian turns his back I'd save him. All those damn hopes in his head and eyes. I could see it there and I wanted to crush it. I wanted to crush him, just the way my own hopes had been crushed and played with. I would soon become his Russia… his nightmare.

I would show him I was indeed the monster I played out to be currently. Another crashing of a swords hilt to his head and another piece of hope lost forever in his eyes. I could play this game for hours. I would play until he died. And slowly he was coming into realization of this. I was no longer the person he last saw on that fateful day.

"W-why? Why are you doing this?" I blinked in surprise. He could still talk? He still had a voice in that throat of his despite being covered in blood and tears. My fingers wrapped around his slender swan like throat and raised him off the ground his feet dangling in the air kicking every so often as his hands clawed mine in terror.

I smiled sweetly at him. The sweet smile I use to give him when he was upset. "Because Russia is who I choose now. You're nothing to me anymore. I will end you and we will all become one with Russia…. Except I'll be at his side and you'll be dead or at our feet by the time I'm done with you." My voice rasped lightly. I barely used it anymore. His eyes broke when I said these words and I dropped in to the ground and stared at his crumpled form. A giggle escaped from my lips. This was so much fun, hurting the man that betrayed me and left me in Russia's wake.

"Who are you? You can't be my best friend. He would never do this. He was too kind, beautiful in every way. You're a monster." He whimpered to him.

I tilted my head to the side for a moment. Who was I? I was Russia's dark angel, I was a killer, I was a nation in the new cold world. And these together made me who I am. I smile down and lift his chin with me hand and placed a bittersweet kiss on his lips. "I am…"

PRUSSIAISAWESOME PRUSSIAISAWESOME

Pandas: So I hoped you liked it ^ ^ review please~


End file.
